


A Man, a Woman, a Bath, and Some Thoughts

by BananaChef



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: AO3 hates me, Angst, Bad Flirting, Bad Jokes, Bath Sex, Bathroom Sex, Conceiving a child, Dirty Talk, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Bad At Tagging, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Magic, Married Couple, Married Sex, Married Tina Goldstein/Newt Scamander, Massage, My First AO3 Post, My First Smut, No Refractory Period, Orgasm, Romantic Fluff, Rough Sex, Sad with a Happy Ending, Sex, Slow Sex, Swearing, Talking, Vaginal Sex, Wands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-20 15:23:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20230060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BananaChef/pseuds/BananaChef
Summary: “Newt...” she murmured when they broke apart. “You talked about us having a daughter—well, I mean, hypothetically. Do you think—if we had a child—that we would be—could be—good parents?”•Tina arrives home from work with a lot on her mind, and luckily her Magizoologist husband is there to cheer her up. The happy couple has been married for quite a few years, and Tina’s thinking that it might be time to take the next step when there’s an incident at work. Unsure now if she still wants that life, she turns to Newt, who encourages her to talk.The result is positive.





	A Man, a Woman, a Bath, and Some Thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I’ve written smut, so I don’t know how accurate it’s gonna be...

Almost the moment after Tina walked in the door her husband wrapped her in his embrace, squeezing her extra tight when she squirmed (the polar opposite of his usual antics), stuffing his face into her shoulder and taking in her scent.  
  
“_Newt_. What’s gotten into you?” she asked after a moment of silence, during which her arms were, for the most part, pinned uncomfortably against her body.  
  
Newt immediately let go, his face a delicate mixture of _I’m sorry_ and _I have wonderful news!_  
  
“So sorry, love. Just—Jessica birth to her kitten and I was simply _bursting_ at the seams and couldn’t contain my excitement! I’ve spent the last few hours taking notes, and—”  
  
Tina cut him off with a chaste press of her lips to his. “_Dinner_. I’m starved. Food and we’ll talk.”  
  
“Well... I actually have supper ready. It’s sitting on the table...”  
  
He followed Tina to the kitchen after helping her take off her coat, and she let out a laugh at the set up: a plate of steaming hot dogs along with mustard, ketchup, and mayonnaise.  
  
“You are one crazy man, Mr. Scamander,” she teased slowly, smiling at him.  
  
“You had a positive reaction the _last_ time I surprised you, _Mrs. Scamander_, so I decided to do it again.”  
  
“Well, that, too,” his wife agreed, turning to face him. She looped her arms over his shoulders and around his neck. “But you also put out the mayonnaise.”  
  
Newt raised an eyebrow, his arms snaking around her waist and his fingers intertwining at the small of her back.  
  
“Mayo on hot dogs is forbidden in this house."  
  
_“What?”_ Newt said incredulously, and Tina’s eyes lit up when she smiled.  
  
“You’re too cute,” she said with a loving sigh and sat down to eat.

* * *

An hour passed by with Tina munching on her hot dog while Newt detailed the events of his day, and then another when they switched. Jessica’s kitten had taken up most of Newt's time, but Tina’d had five raids—five! That was more in one day than she’d ever gotten during her time at Macusa. All but one had been a success, and, as Newt had reassured her, _there was nothing you could’ve done. That child was dead before you arrived. And Tina—Tina look at me. You caught the man who murdered her, you saved countless other children._  
  
She had responded sullenly, knowing all of this but still being disappointed because _I failed myself, Newt. She told me she was being tracked but I couldn’t do anything legally. It shouldn’t have mattered whether it was legal or not if it could have saved her... I didn’t even know her name._  
  
“I think I’ll take a bath now,” she announced, standing up and sending the dishes to the sink where they washed themselves. “Just relax for a while.”  
  
“Are you sure you’re okay? Do you want to keep talking about it?” Newt questioned worriedly, standing up and grabbing his wife’s hands.  
  
“I don’t know,” she responded, not meeting his eyes. “It’s still raw. I’ve just been distracting myself with writing up the report.”  
  
Newt simply hummed in acknowledgment before pulling Tina into a hug, pressing a kiss to her lips beforehand. He let go a moment later, and looked into her eyes, delicately tucking some of her hair behind her ear.  
  
“Would you mind it if I joined you? In the bathroom?” he asked tentatively, drinking in the color of her eyes.  
  
“Not at all. I would quite enjoy your company,” she replied, a small smile creeping its way onto her face despite the somber mood.  
  
“Excellent!" Newt exclaimed, causing Tina to laugh. “I have to check on the kitten, but I’ll meet you there.”  
  
He made to leave for the basement but she grabbed his arm and pulled him in for a long kiss, her hands cupping his face.  
  
“I love you,” she murmured afterward, eyes closed and forehead resting against his.  
  
“You are a _magnificent_ kisser, Mrs. Scamander,” Newt replied, his lips teasing a smile.  
  
“You know, on second thought, I really don’t need your company...” Tina trailed off as he captured her lips in one last kiss, leaving her breathless and wanting more. “Tease,” she mumbled.  
  
“I love you, too!” he shouted from the stairs into the basement.  
  
She sighed and made her way to the bathroom.

* * *

Tina slid into the warm water of the bath, the lights dimmed, and let the warmth seep into her bones, calming her frayed nerves. She let out a sigh of contentment, her eyes closed, but she opened them when she heard a knock at the door.  
  
_ Newt. Ever the gentleman._  
  
“Come in!” Tina told him and closed her eyes again. “You’ve seen me naked before; you don’t need to knock.”  
  
“Force of habit, I suppose,” Newt replied as he entered the already-steamy room.  
  
He began to loosen his bow tie, and a few minutes later his clothes were stacked neatly next to Tina’s. He whispered her name, his voice rising in pitch at the end, causing her to open an eye.  
  
“Hm?”  
  
“Could you sit up?” Newt asked a bit awkwardly. Some things simply don’t change, and Newt being awkward was one of them.  
  
Tina complied instantaneously and he lowered himself into the bath behind her, slipping his arms around her waist to draw her close to him. The magizoologist trailed his hand up to her shoulders, which he started massaging gently.  
  
“You’re very tense, and your muscles are coiled like you’re about to pounce some prey like a Wampus cat. _Relax._ For once in your life, Tina, let go of your worries.”  
  
So, she let herself go, melting against Newt’s body. She hadn’t even realized she’d been so tense, and as he continued massaging, Tina let out a soft sigh. A few minutes passed in silence before she broke it solemnly.  
  
“The name of that girl was Kelly. She was fifteen. When I told her parents that she—that she died and I couldn’t save her, they just—her mother just started crying and her father hugged her and I didn’t know what to say so I left them and then as soon as I closed the door to my office I started crying.” Tears welled up in her eyes as her hands fluttered around each other in the water like wounded birds. “I failed. And I know that realistically I didn’t because I did everything that I could do legally but I just can’t help wondering if her parents regret having Kelly because after everything she died before she really got to live. I’ve held my own against Grindelwald but I couldn’t save a fifteen-year-old from being murdered! It’s pathetic.”  
  
Newt’s face hardened. “No, Tina, it’s not pathetic! You’ve done nothing wrong! You’re only human, and holding your own against Grindelwald doesn’t mean that catching a serial killer should be easy or end in a perfect victory!” She turned around to face him and he cupped her face with his hands. “And Kelly's parents don’t regret having her simply because she died at fifteen! If we had a daughter, we wouldn’t regret all the time we spent with her if we somehow lost her to death at that age!”

The auror sighed shakily, picking at her nails.  
  
“Tina, _look at me_,” Newt commanded, and she raised her eyes to meet his, swallowing heavily. “You. Are. Perfect. There was nothing else you could’ve done, all right? Trust me. I’ve seen countless creatures be killed by heartless humans, and I know that there was nothing I could have done to save those innocent animals. I’m sure that Kelly’s parents cherish every moment that they spent with her and most certainly don’t regret giving her life.”  
  
Tina nodded and met his lips in a reassuring kiss, resting her forehead against his own. Her hands snuck into his hair and he pulled her close to his body.  
  
“Newt...” she murmured when they pulled apart. “You talked about us having a daughter—well, I mean, hypothetically. Do you think—if we had a child—that we would be—_could_ be—good parents?”  
  
“I—well, I’d like to think so. I have my creatures and you practically raised Queenie. I’d say that—er—that we already have plenty of experience being parents. Why do you ask?”  
  
“I don’t know. I’ve just been thinking—for a while now actually—that I would quite like it if we became parents.” She traced senseless patterns on his arm with one hand. “I was planning to ask you this morning but I got called in early. And then the whole thing at work happened and I just wasn’t quite so sure it was what I wanted. But now? Now I’m absolutely sure it’s what I want. I just—I need to know if it’s what you want, too.”  
  
Newt smiled widely and pulled his wife in for a hug but excitedly let go to pull her into a kiss. “It is. I do. I love you. I would love more than almost anything in the world to create a family with you, Tina.”  
  
She let out a laugh and kissed her husband again, letting his tongue slip into her mouth as he gripped her waist.  
  
“When do we start trying?” he managed in between kisses.  
  
“_Now_.”  
  
“Excellent.”  
  
He maneuvered them both so that Tina was against the wall of the bath. He kissed his way down the side of her neck to where it joined with her shoulder before pulling away.  
  
“Do you want to do this slowly or—”  
  
“_Now_,” she repeated forcefully, rising out of the water enough to pull Newt into a fierce kiss.  
  
The difference in temperature between the water and the air caused her nipples to harden, and as she sank back into the water his chest brushed against them, setting their nerves on high alert.  
  
Breaking apart, Tina turned her attention to the counter, and murmured, “_Accio_,” her wand flying into her hand. “Hold on,” she muttered, turning around and performing a few spells to make the porcelain more agreeable to their activities.  
  
Her wand floated back onto the counter and the two returned to their activities, Newt sitting in front of his wife, his body pressed against hers, pinning her against the wall. He pressed open-mouthed kisses to her neck and shoulder, relishing in her gasps of satisfaction, slowly but surely moving downwards until he reached the water level. Suddenly his sure hands tightened their grip on her hips, and Newt pulled Tina into his lap, wasting no time in taking the peak of a breast in his mouth and sucking. _Hard_.  
  
She moaned deliciously, her head falling on top of his as she breathed raggedly. Something darkly erotic awoke at the base of his spine as Tina’s hips started rolling against him, causing him to groan as he felt himself harden. He pushed past his sensual delight and took the peak of her other breast between his lips, grazing his teeth on her nipple and relishing in the feel of her breath of surprise on his forehead before giving it the same treatment.  
  
Tina’s hips started moving more intensely on the downstroke, eliciting soft moans of her various nicknames and pet names from his mouth as her folds slid against his length.  
  
She surged down with her hips; _Tina..._ And again; _Teen..._ And again, her nipple falling out of his mouth with an exquisitely wet _pop! _each time; _Teenie_; _Love_; _Darling_; and finally, together: _Fuck..._  
  
Tina’s thighs had started trembling with desire but she managed a few choice words of command: “Newton Artemis Fido Scamander,” she started breathlessly as he set her down. Her Stygian eyes hypnotized the magizoologist as he settled himself over his wife like a predator about to attack its prey. “Fuck_ me. Tame me like a wild beast_.”  
  
The sensuality in his answering moan somehow felt like it increased her arousal ten-fold, and he quickly lined himself up and edged himself into her, Tina’s reverential whispers of his name serving to make him work faster.  
  
As soon as he was in as far as he could go he rapidly pulled almost all the way out, a ravishing gasp falling from her lips. He wasted no time in building up the pace, using one hand to balance himself and his other to massage a breast as he kissed her neck, leaving prominent love bites. Her hands raked his scalp, sending jitters throughout his body, and he shifted his position so he could reach Tina’s lips, a guttural moan falling from her lips as he reached _that_ perfect spot inside her. He captured her lips in a rough kiss, trailing down her jaw as he rhythmically surged in and out of her.

Each thrust became harder and wilder until Newt told her, in between _his_ groans and _her_ moans, “Tina, let go. I’ll catch you.”

And she did, her orgasm sending her through heaven and back as she gasped his name into the air, causing the darkly erotic _something_ at the base of his spine to pounce and melt into a molten liquid. He gasped variations of Tina’s name into her skin as she murmured his, lovingly mussing his hair as he delicately collapsed on top of her during his release.

“Exquisite... lovely... beautiful... gorgeous... my Tina...” Newt murmured, satisfied, punctuating each word with a small kiss to her lips. He peppered his wife’s shoulders and neck with more and she sighed contentedly.

“My Newt...” she whispered in response, carding her fingers through his hair, the two still connected. A few moments passed in silence before Tina spoke again. “Do you think it worked?”

Newt hummed in consideration of her question and traced senseless patterns on her arms before sitting up, causing a soft moan to fall from her lips. “I’m not sure. I’d like to think so. We could try again if you like, although I am a smidge tired.” He pressed a kiss to her lips, circling his arms around her waist.

She nipped at his bottom lip and pressed the rest of her body against him, slanting her lips against his before keening against him. “Slowly this time.”

“Agreed,” he said and found a comfortable position, his hips finding a steady roll.

The man punctuated each relaxed plunge inside of her with a kiss to a different part of her body, and when she moaned he swallowed it in a searing kiss. His name tumbled out of her lips and he drank in the sound, thrusting harder and harder, urging his Tina to find her sweet release. Her breaths became broken and serrated as she neared her climax, and Newt nipped and suckled at her throat.

“I love you,” he mumbled as he massaged her breasts, which sent her over the edge. A few more thrusts as Tina recuperated had him unlocking his release, and he buried his face in the crook of her neck. “Well, that was quick.”

The Auror let out a laugh and he pulled himself out of her. “Maybe we're just that good.”

Newt snorted softly. “Sure.”

The couple wordlessly rearranged themselves so that he was sitting against the wall and Tina was relaxing against his body.

“Why is it that you’re so sexy when you command me to ‘tame’ you ‘like a wild beast,’ but when I ask you to ‘duel me like I’m a dark wizard’ you’re turned off?” the magizoologist asked inquisitively.

“Because _I_ am inherently sexy while _you_ are inherently adorable. If I’m honest, you just sound... incompetent. Like a Dorcus."

“What?”

“Like a virgin. Inexperienced. Like an idiot,” Tina explained. “A lovable, adorable idiot who I’m creating a child with.”

Newt nuzzled her shoulder before responding. “I’m going to ignore that you called me an idiot and just revel in the fact that I’m going to be a father.”

“And I’ll be a mother,” she added.

“You’ll be a wonderful mum.”

“Of course I will. But I don’t know how good of a dad you’ll be...” He broke her off with a chaste kiss to her head.

“Oh, shut it, Porpentina,” he told her with a teasing smile. “I’m going to be the best father there ever was. This child is going to look exactly like you.”

“Well, _Newton_, I think that our child is going to look like you.” She paused and considered something. “Do you think they’ll be a Legilimens?”

“Realistically, we can’t know anything until you bring them into the world. I was joking before, but I really do think that this child will have your eyes.”

She smiled. *My _salamander eyes_?”

“Indeed...” Newt murmured. “And I can’t wait.”

“Neither can I.”

**Author's Note:**

> [Support Me on Ko-fi!](https://ko-fi.com/T6T81ESTJ)


End file.
